The present invention relates to a cover for use in yarn twisting machine.
When operating multiple twisting machines such as a double twisting machine or a quadruple twisting machine, a principal problem has been deterioration of working environments on account of fly waste scattering from a yarn balloon or noises caused by rotation of the yarn twisting machine which is noticeably inferior in these regards in comparison with other types of machines used in the art of fibers.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, a method has been proposed and employed in recent years wherein a yarn twisting machine is enclosed as a whole by a cover. This method has solved the problem of noises sufficiently, but it has not been an adequate solution to the problem of exhaust of the fly waste. In this method, exhaust of fly waste is effected by means of an uprising spiral air stream caused by rotation of a rotary disk inside a yarn twisting space sealed by said cover from an air exhaust. More often than not, however, the air stream caused by the rotation of the rotary disk is not adequate enough to turn into a strong uprising air stream to arrive at the air exhaust. When the air stream is not exhausted in this manner, the fly waste is likewise not exhausted with the result that it often accumulates on a feed yarn or entangles with a balloon yarn. This, in turn, causes the balloon yarn to agitate the sealed air inside the cover and elevates the temperature inside the cover to lead further to change of moisture and deterioration of the yarn properties as the eventual consequence.